Charlotte Ambrose
Charlotte "Charlie" Etoile Ambrose, the protagonist of Knights of Asherah, is a magic user with an affinity with lightning. On the way to being sent to foster care, she is brought to Kalopsia by Kian Aeros and currently resides there. According to The Oracle, Charlie is a herald of Asherah, meaning that she has to potential to bring back the lost celestial. Appearance Charlie has long brown hair that is often up in a ponytail. Her eyes are usually brown, though they occasionally turn silver when using magic or getting emotional. History Early life Charlotte was born on October 12, 2001 in Keyport, Washington, USA as the daughter of Lydia Ambrose and Mr. Ambrose. Soon after she was born, she had trouble living despite many treatments and procedures. Charlie eventually died in Lydia's arms. After her death, however, a man named Merlin placed a magic seal on Charlie and brought her back to life. Charlie and her family lived a content life for a few years, though Lydia started to notice her husband growing more cold and distant. The Oracle informed Lydia that as a part daemon, Lydia was subconsciously eating away their magic and life. Lydia decided to leave, believing it was best for her family. Charlie has no happy memory with for father after Lydia's departure. He became an alcoholic, and often beat and yelled at Charlie. This went on for many years. Charlie also encountered star spirits once as a child, calling them faeries. She enjoyed playing with them, though the spirits left soon after due to Charlie having faint magic, greatly disappointing her. Recently before the events of the series, Charlie's father was beating his second wife, Sarah Morgan. Charlie demanded him to stop and came to Sarah's aid as she was bleeding. As her father was preparing to punch her, Charlie unintentionally let out burst of magic that killed Sarah. Her father was shocked, calling her a monster. He then proceeded to beat Charlie and attempt to strangle her. The police came at that moment, and believed that Mr. Ambrose was the one who killed Sarah Morgan rather than Charlie. "Magic isn't real" Charlie recounts her first encounter with star spirits, saying that she believed magic was real, but never saw the spirits again because "magic isn't real". Eight years later, in the present, Charlie is talking to a woman. The woman tells her that Charlie will be placed in foster care until she's eighteen years old, and that a social worker is coming to talk. She also offers Charlie to go to Sarah Morgan's funeral, but Charlie quickly declines. The woman then leaves for Charlie to wait for the social worker. As she's waiting, Charlie thinks about the lightning she generated the day of Sarah's death, and repeatedly tells herself that magic can't be real. Kian Aeros then arrives, and Charlie can immediately tell that he's not a social worker. Kian admits to that, and then asks Charlie if she believes in magic. Charlie, horrified, doesn't respond, and tells herself that magic can't be real, because that would make her a murderer. "Except it is" Charlie exclaims no in response to Kian's question. She then recounts the night she encountered the star spirits. Charlie's dad got mad at her for being outside, and slapped her, telling her to stop being dramatic and go inside. Charlie states that she was a broken girl, and the magic she had vanished as if it never existed. Kian tells Charlie that she probably spent her entire life not fitting in, or feeling something was missing from her life. Charlie coldly responds to not presume to know anything about her, and asks what he wants. Kian introduces himself, and then casts a magic bird to prove the existence of magic. He then says that Charlie doesn't have to be alone, and offers his hand. Navigation Category:Characters